Uma Noite de Natal
by Suzi Black
Summary: Gina é despejada de seu apartamento ás vésperas do Natal. Por obra do acaso terá que passar essa noite com Draco. Uma noite de natal pode trazer várias mudanças, a magia repleta no ar pode atender os mais profundos pedidos. SHORTFIC DG


**Uma noite de Natal**

No subúrbio de Londres, numa rua isolada e pouco movimentada, em um edifício bege, simples e de seis andares, encontramos uma discussão prestes a começar cedo da manhã.

- Srta. Weasley!! Srta. Weasley!! – berrava um homem baixo, careca, com várias rugas e com óculos maiores que a cara, batendo na porta do apartamento 62. – Abra a porta Srta.

- O quê é agora senhor Meyer? – saíra da porta uma mulher ruiva com uma camisola de ursinhos, esfregando os olhos incrivelmente verdes. – Não podia deixar para mais tarde não? Tem gente que gosta de dormir sabia?!

- Segundo os regulamentos internos do edifício, as 10 horas da manhã é permitido qualquer som. E a maioria das pessoas a essa hora está acordada, não é uma desempregada sem nada pra fazer. – afirmou o senhor Meyer com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Tá, tá... agora me diz o que o senhor quer, porque eu quero voltar pra minha cama o mais rápido possível. – disse Gina olhando para baixo procurando não rir do tamanho dos óculos da figura.

- Serei breve... Fora daqui hoje antes das 18 horas!!!!! – gritou ele já se virando para sair do local.

- Espera senhor Meyer, o senhor está me despejando? – perguntou Gina incrédula.

- Me surpreende sua capacidade de compreensão rápida. – disse o senhor Meyer voltando a olhar a ruiva que estava com uma cara incrivelmente abismada. – Está DES-PE-JA-DA! Assim você entendeu? – soletrou ele, rindo da ruiva.

-Seu Meyer, eu não sou burra. E o senhor NÃO pode me despejar!! – gritava ela chegando perto da escada onde o careca estava.

- Senhorita Weasley acho que você não entendeu o poder que eu tenho nesse prédio. Eu posso despejar quem eu bem entender e você está FORA! – Meyer apontava para Gina o dedo com unhas enormes e incrivelmente sujas. E continuou descendo as escadas.

- Seu Meyer, não pode ser depois de amanha? – perguntou Gina descendo as escadas e se colocando na frente dele.

- Não. As 18 horas senhorita Weasley. – disse ele a tirando do caminho, assim podendo continuar a descer as escadarias.

- Que tal amanha, amanha a noite? – perguntou Gina mais uma vez se colocando na frente dele.

- Senhorita, você não me paga o condomínio á três meses!! Saia da minha frente. – disse ele jogando Gina para o canto da escada. – E quero a chave na portaria comigo ainda hoje.

- Você não tem coração? É véspera de Natal hoje!! – gritou Gina ao ver o careca virar a escada do quinto andar e ouviu um "não" como resposta. – Seu careca maldito!! Insuportável!! – gritou Gina virando-se para voltar ao apartamento.

- Eu ouvi isso senhorita mal-educada. – disse senhor Meyer que havia voltado a subir as escadas. Gina bufou e bateu a porta de seu apartamento. – Se quebrar alguma coisa, vai trabalhar pra mim. – ouviu ele gritar na porta e jogou um copo que estava encima do balcão da cozinha na porta. Depois só ouviu ele rindo.

* * *

- Velho gagá, insuportável, caquético, aborto, careca... Quem ele pensa que é? – Gina reclamava em pensamento alto enquanto jogava suas roupas na mala que estava encima da cama. – Velho desgraçado. Ele pensa que esse apartamento é o máximo. 

O apartamento em que ela morava era pequeno, tinha um quarto, um banheiro e uma sala juntamente com a cozinha. Era mobiliado, o único movel que era dela era um sofá vermelho que Rony lhe dera de presente de aniversário de 20 anos, no ano passado. Rony era péssimo em presentes, mas esse teve utilidade para Gina. Quando chegava cansada da rua, se jogava no sofá e adormecia ali. Gina saia todo dia para procurar emprego, até agora não tinha tido sucesso nos empregos. "Que coisa ridícula..." pensou ela ao ver o uniforme do último trabalho que ela teve. Era verde e laranja com um bicho esquisito pregado na camiseta, sem contar o chapéu rosa peludo que tinha que usar. Ela não sabia como tinha tido coragem de usar aquilo durante um mês inteiro, podia estar trabalhando ainda lá, mas queimara toda comida num único dia. Estava atrás de um emprego á três meses, mas em todos os lugares que chegava diziam que ela precisava de experiência.

- Pronto, agora é só fechar. – disse Gina ao sentar encima da mala que estava com roupas pulando para fora. – Hum, são quase meio-dia, tenho que ver aonde vou ficar.

- Lina... não, ela foi pra França junto com o namorado dela. – disse Gina riscando o nome de Lina da lista que ela deu o nome "Lista de amigos que estariam dispostos a abrigar uma despejada" - Mary... hum, droga. Foi pra casa dos pais na Itália. – mais um nome riscado. – Cris... na Irlanda. – e outro nome fora da lista. - Ny, nossa a quanto tempo eu não falo com ela. Será que ela vai achar que eu estou sendo interesseira? É melhor não. – e outro nome riscado. A lista já estava chegando ao fim, restavam apenas cinco nomes. O pessoal riscado da lista ou estavam viajando ou estavam muito ocupados para acolher alguém na véspera de Natal. – Miah, não, ela é capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um. – riscou o nome, faltavam quatro opções. – Harry não, Hermione não, família não....

Gina passou rápido por esses nomes, pois sabia que eles todos estariam juntos nessa noite e ela não queria estar presente. Nesse ano, quando Hermione terminou com Harry porque ela ia viajar, ele começou a namorar com Gina. Foi um rolo, não chegou a durar nem um ano... foram exatamente cinco meses. Nesses meses Harry voltou com Hermione e namorava as duas juntas. Rony (que casou com Luna) sabia disso, mas resolveu ficar quieto a pedido de Harry. Quando Hermione voltou de viajem, fez uma surpresa a todos, e que surpresa. Chegou no aniversário de Harry. Ele largou Gina no mesmo dia e ficou com Mione. As máscaras caíram nesse dia. Tinha rolado uma grande briga, meses passaram e Gina ainda está brigada com o trio, mas Mione voltou com Harry e estão programando o casamento. Gina achava toda história um cúmulo e não iria falar com eles tão cedo. Olhou a lista novamente.

- Porque eu te deixei por último John? Talvez porque você é um tarado sexual que já tentou algo comigo e eu não gostei?! Tudo bem, você é minha última opção mesmo, qualquer coisa eu ainda tenho a minha varinha se você tentar alguma gracinha. Vizinho, aí vou eu.

* * *

- Abre sua coisa! Antes você não demorava tanto quando eu te chamava. – berrava Gina batendo a porta do apartamento 61. – Anda coisa imprestável... John!!! 

- Espera, mas droga, não se pode mais tomar banho em paz, se for o careca gagá eu juro que uso meu poder! – Berrava uma voz grave do outro lado da porta, que Gina não reconhecia.

- John, que voz... tá melhorando... – zombou Gina, ouvindo o barulho de chaves abrindo a porta e se deparou com um homem só de toalha envolta na cintura. Era alto, tinha uma barriga sarada, loiro, olhos azuis acizentados... um Deus.

- Quem é você? Vai ficar me admirando o dia todo? Eu ainda tenho um banho pra terminar. – disse o cara, imaginando em como essa ruiva, incrivelmente linda, que estava em sua porta, podia cair do céu e justamente na porta dele.

- Eu, eu... , desculpa eu sou Gina, Virgínia Weasley. John morava aqui, o que você está fazendo aí dentro? – perguntou Gina levantando a mão para cumprimentar.

- Weasley? Esses Weasley andam evoluindo. Veio pedir esmola, estou certo? – zombou Draco.

- Malfoy, estou certa? Zoando da minha cara, da minha família. O mesmo sonserino ridículo e sem graça que eu conheci, certo? – disse Gina num tom sarcástico, o que fez Draco ficar com raiva.

- O que você quer Weasley? – disse ele cruzando os braços.

- Entrar no apartamento de John, ele está aí? – perguntou tentando bisbilhotar por dentro, mas Draco se colocou na frente. Gina ajeitou sua franja que insistia cair nos olhos, o que fez Draco notar que as sardas ficavam lindas no rosto dela e os olhos dela eram lindos.

- John não mora mais aqui. Ele se casou e me emprestou o apartamento dele. Preciso estar o mais perto possível do meu trabalho. – disse Draco se recompondo.

- Hum... – murmurou Gina.

Teria que fazer algo que não ia gostar nem um pouco. Ou ela dormia na rua ou pedia a Draco para passa uma noite no apartamento dele. Seria somente uma noite, no dia seguinte iria para algum outro lugar, pois agora já tinha que entregar a chave ao senhor Meyer antes que ele a chutasse para fora do edifício. Ela poderia pedir para ficar nos outros apartamentos com outras pessoas, se elas não a odiassem. Gina era odiada naquele lugar, reclamava, brigava, berrava todos os dias com o seu Meyer. E todos o defendiam porque achavam que ela era uma vergonha, uma aberração. Ok, ela também era odiada por Malfoy, mas ele era bruxo que nem ela.

- Malfoy... eu acabei de ser despejada e minha última esperança era ficar no apartamento de John. Eu poderia ficar aí, só até amanha. Eu juro que saio amanha. Por favor!! – implorou Gina com uma voz chorosa. (_N/A: olhos do gato de botas do Sherk :D_)

- Você só pode estar brincando, uma Weasley pedindo minha ajuda? – Draco caiu na gargalhada, uma gargalhada que irritava qualquer um.

- Srta. Weasley, a chave. Já se passou do horário, passou dois minutos... você realmente é uma irresponsável. – ouvia-se a voz de Senhor Meyer que subia a escada. – Suponho que terei que chamar a polícia para te tirar daqui.

- Não precisa seu Meyer, aqui está a sua amada chave. – disse Gina entregando a chave para o careca que logo abriu um sorriso na cara.

- Weasley, você foi mesmo despejada! – disse Draco incrédulo ainda segurando a toalha.

- Suponho que posso te emprestar uma caixa de papelão para a senhorita dormir na rua, só cuidado para a caixa não molhar com a neve... ABERRAÇÃO! – gritou senhor Meyer e Gina pegou a mala e começou a descer as escadas.

- Weasley! Weasley... pode entrar. – disse Draco ao chegar a escada.

- Olha o que temos aqui, uma aberração ajudando outra aberração. – indagou Meyer.

- Seu Meyer... acho melhor você calar a sua boca, antes que eu o mate aqui e agora. – disse Draco pegando a varinha de Gina. – Sabe, esse abortos deviam estar todos mortos. – com isso senhor Meyer desceu correndo as escadas. – Vamos, entre. – mandou Draco, não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo isso, mas o jeito que o careca tratou os dois o deixou incrivelmente irritado.

- Obrigada Malfoy, amanha mesmo eu vou procurar outro lugar pra ficar. – disse Gina adorando Draco, não Draco mas sim o que ele fez.

Ao entrar no apartamento de Draco notou obviamente que ele era muito maior que o dela. A sala era mais espaçosa, tinha um corredor com várias portas, deviam ter alguns quartos a mais também. A cozinha continuava junto com a sala, mas era mais sofisticada. Os móveis todos eram sofisticados, resumindo, o apartamento era lindo. Apesar de escuro, mas lindo. Gina soltou sua mala na sala, abriu as cortinas azuis escuras e sentou no vão da janela para ficar olhando a neve cair. Draco a olhava intrigado.

- Eu não tive coragem de fazer isso no meu apartamento. – disse ela olhando o loiro, lindo e ainda só de toalha. Gina viajou na barriga "tanquinho" que ele tinha, mas logo se recompôs. – O seu Meyer não iria gostar nada disso.

- Como se eu devesse alguma coisa a alguém, simplesmente não me importo. – disse ele se encostando na parede e cruzando os braços.

- Você se acha o Deus, não Malfoy? – perguntou Gina se levantando.

- Deus não. – disse Draco andando em direção ao corredor. – Mas estou chegando lá. – concluiu antes que fechar a porta. Gina ficou sem palavras, um ser no mundo não poderia ser tão egocêntrico. – Não, acho que já superei a fase de Deus, estou acima disso e de todos. – disse ele abrindo a porta e a fechando novamente. Gina só ouviu o barulho do chuveiro depois.

* * *

- O quê você pensa que está fazendo Weasley? E que sofá ridículo é esse na minha sala? – berrou Draco ao sair de seu quarto vendo Gina na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa que provocava uma fumaça e ao ver um sofá vermelho no meio da sala, quebrando toda as cores escuras, se destacando no meio de tudo. 

- Não grite comigo!! Eu não sou surda!! – gritou Gina.

- Eu grito no meu apartamento! Com quem você pensa que está falando? Sem teto? – perguntou Draco com uma cara de desgosto.

- Com uma doninha mal criada! – disse Gina apontando para a cara dele.

- Você realmente quer sair daqui não? – ela meneou que não com a cabeça, então Draco continuou. – Explique o que é isso. – disse apontando para a fumaça.

- Isso é o jantar. – disse Gina apontando para o fogão da onde a fumaça saia e ele olhou com uma cara desprezo. - Se não quiser comer, eu posso comer sozinha. Pensei que estaria com fome depois de tanto tempo no banheiro. Cheguei a pensar num milagre.

- Que milagre? – perguntou ele confuso.

- O de você ter se afogado naquela água e não voltasse mais. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Você quer ser chutada pra fora, estou certo pobretona? – disse Draco num tom sarcástico.

- Errado! Cobrinhas ridículas não tem pernas para chutar.

- Mas tem veneno para matar. – disse ele se aproximando com a varinha e Gina recuou.

- Podemos por favor esquecer que somos uma Weasley e um Malfoy? – perguntou Gina já encostada no balcão da cozinha e com Draco muito perto dela, seu coração batia acelerado.

- É mais um pedido?

- É, é sim... – disse Gina se esquivando por debaixo do braço de Draco. – Agora larga a varinha.

- Tudo bem Weasley, mas só porque eu estou com fome e você fez algo que preste. – disse Draco ao ver que ela estava fazendo hambúrgueres.

- Sente-se na sala, senhor... já irei lhe servir. – disse Gina e Draco teve de rir.

- O que você disse Weasley? – perguntou tentando parar de rir.

- Malfoy... nós vamos fingir que não somos Weasley e Malfoy... você disse. Então me chama de Virgínia, ou Gina. Mas não de Weasley... – disse Gina e ele assentiu e sentou-se no sofá da ruiva.

- É confortável Virgínia, mas realmente é muito ridículo. Ridículo, feio e de mal gosto. – concluiu enquanto a ruiva arrumava a comida.

- Primeiro que ele não é ridículo, nem feio e muito menos de mal gosto. – ela dizia colocando os pratos com hambúrgueres na mesa de centro da sala. – Segundo ele tem uma cor forte, mas é linda... vermelho-paixão. – continuou e foi na cozinha e pegou duas cervejas amanteigadas. – Terceiro e último, não o ia deixar no meu ex-apartamento mofando. É Servido? – disse ao servir as cervejas.

- Porque você não o deixou corredor Virgínia? – perguntou ao começar a comer o hambúrguer.

- Pra deixar aquele velho caquético o queimar? Nem sonhando... – dizia ao engolir um pedaço da comida.

- Isso aqui está delicioso, a quanto tempo eu não como isso. – disse ele se condenando por tê-la elogiado. Mas era a verdade e agora eles eram pessoas normais, não um Malfoy e uma Weasley, como ela pedira.

- Obrigada Mal...

- Draco, pode me chamar de Draco hoje. – disse ele comendo educadamente a comida.

- Draco, que tipo de comida você geralmente come? Foi um sacrifício achar alguma coisa que preste na sua geladeira.

- Minha mãe, Narcisa, manda comida via coruja. Comidas muito estranhas... e você o que come? Ratos? – disse ele brincando.

- Engraçado, você viu? Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu como batata-frita, hambúrguer, pizza, chocolate, e as vezes quando vou a Toca me alimento direito. Por isso eu sou gorda assim, a gordura ambulante. – ambos riram com isso.

- Você não é gorda. – Draco disse, se condenou mais uma vez, outro elogio e se mataria. Gina também ficou perplexa. – Você, assim... é... – tentou concluir uma frase mas não conseguiu.

- Esquece, continuemos a comer. – disse Gina constrangida.

* * *

- Então ele veio e eu coloquei uns furúnculos na cabeças dele. – disse Draco, e os dois caiam na gargalhada. 

- Você é louco! Como você faz alguma coisa assim com o senhor Meyer? Isso deve ter sido quando ele ficou uma semana fora. – disse Gina ao recuperar o fôlego.

- Você não devia tratar ele bem Gina. Aquele careca é um idiota.

- Caquético. – xingou Gina

- Viado. – completou Draco

- Gagá, desgraçado, insuportável aborto! – disseram os dois juntos antes de começar a rir novamente.

- Onde tem mais chocolate? – perguntou Gina.

- A gente já comeu tudo. – respondeu Draco mostrando o pote de chocolate.

- Tudo?? Não tem mais nada? E ainda não passou da meia-noite? – perguntava ela incrédula se jogando no sofá vermelho. Os dois estavam no mesmo sofá. Gina num canto deitada e Draco nos pés de Gina meio sentado.

- É, um dia tudo acaba. – disse ele, que ao ver Gina fechar os olhos foi comer o último pedaço de chocolate que tinha escondido atrás de sí.

- Eu estou delirando ou estou sentindo cheiro de chocolate? – perguntou Gina cheirando o ar e pulando encima de Draco. – Draco, você é um viado. Você comeu o meu último pedaço de chocolate. – Disse ela se conformando e sentando de frente ao loiro.

- Estava delicioso. – disse Draco fazendo Gina ficar com vontade e ela começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Você se sujou no canto da boca. Aqui... – disse Gina apontando no próprio rosto o lugar da sujeira, um pouco abaixo da boca do lado esquerdo.

- Pronto? – disse Draco passando a mão no lugar.

- Seu burro, agora você sujou mais, deixa que eu limpo. – Gina pegou um guardanapo na mesa de centro e se aproximou de Draco. – É só limpar aqui e... – Gina estava próxima demais dele, seus narizes quase encostavam.

As respirações dos dois aumentava e o coração estava a mil. Draco olhava para Gina e passeava em seus rosto incrivelmente perfeito com todas aquelas sardas. Os olhos azuis acizentados se encontravam com os olhos verdes. Suas bocas chegavam perto uma da outra, tentando acalmar o desejo que os possuía. Seus narizes encostavam mais uma vez. A franja de Gina caíra e Draco colocou para trás das orelhas dela, aproveitando e puxando ela para perto. Eles se beijavam tentando se aquecer em meio ao inverno com a neve gelada. Dois corpos quentes e neve caindo sobre uma noite de natal.

Draco e Gina se entregaram a paixão e ao desejo nessa noite, quando a neve deixava a cidade coberta de branco. Os sinos das igrejas tocavam, marcando zero hora, mostrando que o dia 25 chegara. O dia em que os pedidos feitos de realizaram, o dia que traz a esperança, amizade e principalmente amor para todas as pessoas que realmente acreditam em um final feliz. O dia em que seus desejos podem se realizar.

- Você vai ficar comigo Virgínia?

- É um pedido Draco?

- Sim, responda.

- Ficarei sempre.

* * *

N/A: E aí o que acharam? Bem natalino não? Tive a idéia dessa fic de madrugada. Madrugada é a melhor hora pra escrever. Agradeço desde já minha beta Kirinha que betou a fic o mais rápido que pode, e sem querer eu queimei os neurônios dela. Brigada Ki, e desculpa qualquer coisa.

Essa fic é dedicada a todos que estão lendo nesse exato momento porque vocês fazem a felicidade de uma escritora feliz que inventa histórias mirabolantes. A todos vocês um feliz natal e próspero ano novo de muita paz e felicidades pra todas.

Bjos Suzi Loka


End file.
